


People Like You

by Shots of Sholto (shotsofsholto)



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, High School, Library Sex, Obsession, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotsofsholto/pseuds/Shots%20of%20Sholto
Summary: You didn't think you looked at Kevin more than anybody else did. You didn't think he knew how much you craved his touch.As it happened, you were wrong on both accounts.
Relationships: Kevin Khatchadourian/Original Character(s), Kevin Khatchadourian/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Khatchadourian/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	People Like You

You didn’t always look at Kevin more than anyone else did — on his first impression, they would give him an inquisitive glance for the perceived oddity of his character, then forget all interest. You thought your eyes were drawn in that direction because he had always been different, in those too-small clothes which highlighted every curve and almost showed off everything he had. You thought that was all; that you spared a cursory look at the sharp features of his face, and then you turned your gaze back to the equation on the board and forgot all about the harsh crook down his nose. You painted neat numbers in your book and tried not to let your gaze wander across the classroom.

You looked, but never spoke, when you stood behind him in line at the cafeteria. You turned to your friends and laughed at their jokes and feigned interest in the conversation, but a sliver of your attention was always elsewhere, watching him pick at his tray with disinterest and murmur responses you couldn’t quite make out to the only person who would sit at his side. You watched him leave, bit your lip and sipped your water to distract yourself from the arrogant sway of his shoulders. 

You ran track during the last period of each day, passing the exterior gym doors once on every loop, glancing through the sidelights at the way he drew back that bowstring, and the lean muscles on his arms stood out. You would linger unnecessarily outside the equipment room, refill your water bottle as slowly as you could manage so that you could catch a glimpse when he left, bag slung so carelessly over his shoulder, not even noticing where you stood as he strolled past. You would fall, always exhausted, into bed, and dream of those arms wrapped around you and, when you woke up, your hand would be resting between your thighs.

You had never spoken, of course.

* * *

It was the second half of your lunch period, and while you would ordinarily have remained in glad conversation with your friends, you had a paper due. You were never usually the sort to leave things until the last minute, but life had happened, and you suddenly found yourself in a rush, visiting the library in the hope that you would find something to ease your dilemma. There was a solemn stillness in the air which implied emptiness, so that other than the librarian watching you wearily over the rim of her classes, you had a sense there was nobody else there.

Your fingers scanned the bookshelves, searching for books, mind not entirely in your actions as you finally tipped one forwards, glancing at the title. But you barely read the words, eyes instead drifting through the gap to note the figure standing beyond, the slender fingers wrapped around a copy of  _ Robin Hood _ that seemed so incongruous with his typically stern figure. For a moment, you watched the way they ran over the pages, imagining the way his hands would feel on your skin, gliding down the curves of your body and stroking your thighs. Then he shifted, and you stumbled to replace the book, unwilling to reveal your presence. You moved to the other end of the shelves, shutting your eyes for a long moment to try and clear your head from all the thoughts that had suddenly started to flood through it, barely allowing you to focus on your task at hand. You had caught him in a fleeting moment of strange vulnerability, so different from the norm and so tender, and your imagination was blossoming. Your body knew.

Kevin’s voice was in your ear. He whispered your name, lips so close that you could almost feel their touch, his breath warm. You could feel him pressed behind you, jeans so tight that there was nothing left to your imagination.

You didn’t dare open your eyes, though you could feel your face flushing scarlet, certain that he knew about everything. Certain that he knew just how dearly you craved  _ this_, and how the fantasy overtook your mind every night, so that you found yourself heaving with desire. Your hand dropped, quivering beside you, and, instinctively, you found your head tilting slightly backwards to rest against his collarbone. You could feel his chest rise and fall to a slow, steady rhythm, so different from your own palpitations.

“Do you think you’re subtle?” he asked, his tone so accusatory that it almost made your body shiver with delight. There was already a heat rising within you which you could not control. “Do you think I don’t notice you staring,  _ begging _ to be fucked?”

Your lips parted, but you could not speak. You were confident that, if you made a sound, then your words would betray you, and you would crumble into a heap of humiliation. You could do nothing but watch him out of the corner of your eye, frozen in the tension of the moment. A part of you realised that he must have always known. You started to twist yourself around to face him, but he stopped you.

“Don’t.”

You wanted it more than anything, and yet still you stopped. There was dominance in Kevin’s voice that made you his more than you had already been as you were pushed ever more abruptly into the shelves, so that the books jittered in their place and you were certain every rack would come toppling down around you, and he would leave you standing there amid the mess of it all, alone once more. But they did not, and you could see his shape move closer over you as he spoke again: “Maybe I’ll fuck you right here. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Somehow, you managed to tilt your head into an approximation of a nod, barely needing to think it over. You didn’t care that anybody could find you, nor that time was running out before the both of you would be expected elsewhere. You didn’t care that there was a noticeably mocking undertone under every word which fell from his lips, nor that every part of this could be some cruel joke thought up because he knew just how pathetic you were. This was the one beautiful moment that played itself over and over and over again in every distant dream you’d ever had, and which overpowered every torrid fantasy you had tried to invent. This was your moment. You wanted this.

You felt his hand fall on your shoulder, forcing you around in one fluid motion. You stared down awkwardly until his hand appeared under your chin and tilted it slowly upwards, raising your gaze over his chest, so that you took in every detail highlighted by the stretched fabric of his t-shirt. Your eyes connected with his, so dark and dull and void of any emotion that they glared into your soul, and made you want to look away though you knew the moment would end, and you might never have this chance again. There was nothing there to betray his thoughts, no semblance of feeling in the half-cock of his mouth, no matter how much you scanned his features in the hope that you would see  _ something_. 

You felt you stared into his eyes for a long time, drawn in by that impassive glare.

Kevin lifted a hand from where it had rested on his half-jutted out hip, running a finger slowly up the centre of your chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. For a long moment, they hesitated around your neck, his grip right on the verge of growing too tight, though you were unafraid — or, rather, you were terrified, but thrilled all at once because this was all you had ever wanted. You watched his lips curve upwards into the sardonic smirk that was so familiar to him, the right side quirking up higher than the left in the way you’d continuously admired over the past few years.

The other hand slipped under the pleated fabric of your skirt, snatching down the panties, a pair of fingers sliding inside you. Kevin didn’t wait, pressing his mouth against yours, and, although the movement was far from sweet, it was every fantasy you had. You tried to match it, but he pushed back against you, forbade the action so that you had no choice but to relax into the moment and succumb to his touch. You could feel his thin fingers inside you, moving with a gentleness that did not logically combine with the forcefulness of his kiss, caressing you in all the right places. They rode rhythmically in and out, slowly stretching you, thumb rubbing your clit as though he knew exactly what you needed, and your wetness growing with each passing moment. You could hear yourself whimpering with satisfaction against his lips until, with little warning, he stopped.

He knew how to keep you eager; keep you wanting. When he pulled down his pants, it felt like an eternity, and when he finally pushed himself inside you, a shiver ran down the length of your spine.  _ Finally_.

The first thrust inwards was sudden and rough. Your lips parted with the suddenness of the act, half-emitting a cry that was somewhere between pain and surprise, but his hand moved upwards to cover your mouth before the sound could emerge. For a moment, the apathy within him appeared to vanish, and you watched a glimmer of amusement pass over the dark of his eyes before he thrust into you once more. Your hands found their way around his waist, pulling his lithe shape ever closer to yours, the motion a brief glimpse of control he allowed as he continued to push himself into you, each pump harder and shorter than the last. There was something about his seeming lack of concern for your needs that only increased your desire.

You were growing overwhelmed by pleasure, eyelids flickering as you arched your neck back and allowed your head to hit the shelves behind you, barely noticing the burst of pain that shot through you as it connected with the corner of some hardback copy. You felt yourself give yourself over to him, falling into his movements as his rhythm synced so perfectly to yours, something in the back of your mind reminding you to keep quiet though you wanted nothing more than to cry out in utter euphoria. He was too big for you, and too harsh, and your cunt ached further with each motion, but you relished it.

You didn’t know how long Kevin was inside you, and you didn’t care. Time had lost all sense as you allowed him to do as he willed; gave yourself entirely unto him.

All at once, you knew your moment was coming. A soft shiver that began in your depths and slowly rose within you, spreading through every bone and punctuating your every nerve until you could hardly take the feeling and your body convulsed backwards in a cascade of pleasure. It took all you had not to scream with the sensation. When you let your eyes snap open and gazed upon his face, you could see it too had shifted, his otherwise blank expression mildly contorted to betray his true delight. For a moment, he could not hide from you, and the knowledge of his sincerity only heightened your joy.

Your breath hitched somewhere in the back of your throat, and your fingers bent, so your short-cut nails pierced his skin through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He didn’t seem to mind, trapped in the moment of his own satisfaction, locked in another world until he spilt himself inside you and let out a long breath he had not appeared to hold.

And then it was over.

For another moment, Kevin held you still in his arms, neither one of you moving as your heavy breaths punctuated the air, the first sounds you had permitted yourselves in all that time. Against all of your desires, he pulled out of you, and his hands dropped away. When he leaned in once more, you thought he might kiss you again, and you found yourself moving naturally closer, but his lips missed yours, and he instead whispered lightly in your ear. Then he stepped away, fastened his jeans easily, and gave you another glance with that strange side-smirk of his that so whet your appetite. You could not make your eyes meet his again, and when he sauntered away with explicit indifference, he left you wanting more despite all he’d given.

The sharp song of the bell marking the hour rang through the air, and pulled you back into the reality of your surroundings, no longer trapped in a dream and no longer wrapped in Kevin’s cold embrace. You found that your actions were slow as you tugged your panties back into place and peered back around the edge of the bookshelf as if to confirm you had not been seen, attempting to prolong your time there as long as you could manage. When you did emerge, now clutching the book you had originally required — your assignment a paper-thin memory by now that served no purpose other than to provide a cover for your tryst — you smoothed down your pleated skirt and shot a pleasant smile at the librarian.

You went about the rest of your day as if nothing had changed, but Kevin’s final words would not leave your thoughts, a swirling memory which would not vanish no matter how much you tried. You knew now that they were a part of you, and that your world had changed.

You knew you looked at Kevin more than anyone else did, but you knew you were his.

_ “Now, you belong to me.” _


End file.
